Multifarious Death's
by Miyu Rurumi
Summary: Existe algo oscuro en el interior de cada persona,que es parte de ti,inseparable como la carne a los huesos,es esa voz que te susurra "HAZLO"Puedes negarla, pero eso no la hará desaparecer."No luches, déjate llevar.No pasa nada se que es lo que quieres,lo sabes.Ven prometo que vamos a divertirnos"Nota:lo de esta descripción pasara mas adelante,primero debo explicar como ocurre todo
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Viernes 13 de Agosto, año 2008. Los estudiantes de la escuela Nº1 (Preparatoria Metropolitana de Tokio) ya iban yéndose a sus hogares, algunos de ellos con un paragua en manos ya que el día estaba bastante nublado habían pronosticado lluvia para el fin de semana en la ciudad.

Un trío de chicas con uniforme escolar (camisa con una cinta roja en el cuello, chaleco, falda negra, medias negras y zapatos negros) caminaban hasta un semáforo y se detienen en el.

Miyako: -con una parca agarrada en sus manos sonriendo- bueno chicas, yo sigo adelante eh, cuidaos bien Momo-chan, Kaoru-san desu –aun sonríe levemente mientras se va colocando su parca color rosa

Momoko: está bien Miyako-chan –sonríe de la misma forma cerrando sus ojos, aun sosteniendo una parca sobre su antebrazo en horizontal

Kaoru: vale Miyako vos igual cuídate eh y vos Momoko no te pondrás tu parca? –le mira extrañada

Momoko: no tengo frio Kaoru desu –ríe un poco viéndole– aparte de que tu no trajiste nada con que protegerte de la lluvia, bueno, si es que llueve en camino a casa je

Se va a Miyako cruzar el semáforo en vertical para dirigirse a su casa acomodando su mochila color rosa pálido y un pequeño pulpo morado colgando de ella.

Miyako: -borra su sonrisa algo decaída incluso a primera vista- _por fin… a solas nuevamente… _-mantiene su cabeza inclinada con sus manos en los bolsillos de su parca tras un suspiro al alzar su mirada y ver la mansión Gotokuji frente a ella.

(Mientras tanto)

Kaoru: -fanfarronea- pues porque tengo las defensas altas y no me resfrío con una simple lluvia! –apoya sus manos en su nuca viendo a un costado de arriba-

Momoko: vale, vale no te pongas así tía –ríe un poco

Miyako saca de uno de sus bolsillos un llavero con un pequeñísimo osito panda colgando de el sujetando las llaves, mete la correspondiente en la cerradura abriendo la puerta principal de esta, suspira y da unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente abriéndole lentamente- e...Etto… _lo olvide… estoy sola en casa… seré baka… _-asiente levemente con su cabeza y cierra la puerta apoyándose de espaldas a ella- _abuelita te extraño… por que tuvo que ser así…? _

/Flashback/

Miyako: Obaasan! –corre hacia ella

La abuela de Miyako cruzaba la calle con el semáforo parpadeando, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a salir mucho. El semáforo cambia a rojo quedándose quieta para ver pasar a los autos a sus costados. Voltea a ver a su nieta y un camión de carga le arrolla manchando el lugar y el rostro de Miyako con su sangre.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

ne ne disculpen ewe no pensé que lo leerían como las PPGZ ya tener aaaaalgo de tiempo tampoco ni menos q me pidiesen el próximo xD adasdasd bueno si la publique sera por algo ewe mil disculpas y toda esa weba xD

a y cambie de protagonistas aunque dare el mismo valor a los demás xD ojala no les moleste ewe y también esa cosa de las edades xD puede q ponga cosas gore y por eso mas q nada asdasdas aunq creo q los niños de 13 arriba ya demás q pueden ver esas cosas no? ewe a menos q sean sensibles quizas xD bueno las escenas gore se daran mas adelante ewe y también escenas románticas quiza xD

Xao Xao owo)7

* * *

Miyako, al transcurrir los días recordaba la ausencia de su anciana abuela al ver la mansión, la cual la anciana siempre le veía sonriendo de pie en la puerta principal, observando las aves comer las migas de pan que ella les daba, los hermosos recuerdos le hacían sentir feliz, pero ahora no, para ella… una persona la cual finge estar bien, los recuerdos le hacen mierda en cosa de minutos.

Miyako arrastra su mochila por los suelos hasta pisar el piso de madera de la mansión soltándole y dejándole tirada como si nada ni importase que se ensuciara. Sube la escalera cabizbaja sin mirar a nada a sus costados, solo observando los detalles de los escalones cafés oscuro.

Termina de subir los escalones y dobla al pasillo de la izquierda hasta detenerse frente una puerta, la cual gira la manilla y entra lentamente a su cuarto, se sienta en el sofá de elefante rosa que estaba frente a la ventana.

Un silencio invade el entorno, todo estaba calmado, hasta que le llega una roca al vidrio del piso de abajo escuchando el romper de los vidrios.

AAAA! –se asusta y se levanta del sofá- Q…-Que ra-rayos fue eso? GYYYAAAAAA –comienza a lloriquear como bebe.

Se escuchan pasos subir y esta se calla rápidamente – u… un la-ladrón…? –corre al armario encerrándose en el.

Se gira la manilla de la puerta mostrando las zapatillas de alguien hasta subir a su rostro, Miyako se sorprende y cubro su boca con sus dos manos- Bo…Boomer… -susurra en voz innotable.

Boomer vestido solo con una camiseta negra y los pantalones de siempre cae desvanecido en la cama de Miyako, desmayado.

Miyako se acerca a él sin hacer ruido con sus pasos, asoma su rostro dándose cuenta de las graves y leves heridas, aparte de prendas rotas que llevaba este- Oh…joder que le habrá pasado…?

Después de unas horas, ya de noche, Miyako se encontraba durmiendo en el mismo sofá de elefante pero esta vez de lado a la cama en que se encontraba el joven durmiendo herido y rasmillones en su piel aparte de sucio.

Él comienza a despertarse lentamente con una visión borrosa al entreabrir los ojos.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo iluminada por la luz que llegaba por la ventana.

Ah…tsk… -apoya sus codos en la cama inclinándose hacia delante, apoya sus manos en su rostro sobando sus ojos- q…que es…esto…? –mira a su alrededor sin tener ni idea en donde se encontraba y dirige su mirada a Miyako- me parece familiar… -pensante viéndole, y Miyako abre lentamente sus ojos sobando uno de ellos- sah –estirando sus brazos- que siesta omg –bosteza cubriendo su boca.

Boomer se corre un poco al verla despertar y Miyako le queda viendo sus heridas- n..Nee por que rompiste mis ventanas ehh?-infla sus mejillas- G…Gome…-Boomer soba su nuca viendo las sabanas. Miyako comienza a darse cuenta de que se veia mas alto y como un chico de la misma edad que ella, se da cuenta q las sabanas se tiñen se carmesí con una mancha que se va agrandando- q…que te ha pasado? –Corre a buscar su maletín para emergencias- etto… ni siquiera te conozco… -se levanta apoyando sus manos en su abdomen para detener el sangramiento mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían al suelo. Miyako le hace sentar nuevamente sobre la cama y Boomer le ve fijamente- _esta chica… se parece… a Burbuja claro _n…ne cual es tu nombre?- Miyako empapa un pañuelo blanco en un tazón con agua- Miyako Gotokuji desu –sonríe alegremente cerrando sus ojos- nee quítate la camiseta para poder curarte nee –estrujando el pañuelo- ehh? –Se sonroja algo- n...no yo puedo solo –intenta alcanzar el pañuelo- no desu –lo aparta antes de que lo alcance- si lo haces tú te detendrás cuando duela –sonríe- ahora quítate la camiseta.

Boomer se la quita dejando ver su musculatura (normal, ni tan exagerada, ni tan débil, así como el cuerpo de Haruka Kasugano LOL). Miyako comienza a limpiar primero la sangre y luego coge el frasco de alcohol- E-Espera eso ardera verdad?- interponiendo sus manos- hai hai demo solo un momento –sonríe amable quitando las manos de Boomer, mezcla el liquido con el pañuelo y lo comienza a frotar levemente sobre el abdomen de Boomer- TSK… -cierra fuertemente los ojos ladeando su cabeza- n ene no ser para tanto si pudiste resistir más de una herida podrás resistir la cura –continua frotando y llega a un punto donde rápidamente presiona sobre la herida con el paño con alcohol colocando mas- BURBUJA TEN CUIDADO –Miyako deja caer el frasco de alcohol sobre el suelo derramándose, y se coloca de pie sosteniendo el pañuelo- EEEEHHHHHHHH?.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Go-Gomen –riendo nerviosamente- cre-creo que te he confundido m… -mira a un costado- a a nandemonai desu –se calma un poco y se agacha a recoger el frasco de alcohol –_yukatta… por un momento pensé que me había descubierto *suspira aliviada* _n-ne ne po-porque me llamaste a...así eh? –limpia un poco mas con el pañuelo la herida –e…etto solo me recordaste a una chica m… -dirige su mirada a ella –oh… so-soka? –se detiene un momento y continua –ha-hai, demo jeje solo debo estar confundido, ni modo que seas ella _*ríe un poco* _-Miyako coge un rollo de vendas y comienza a vendar alrededor del abdomen –porque lo haces? –se pone algo serio –porque… si tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo por alguien… debería aprovecharla _*sonríe plácidamente* aunque eso sea cierto… se me hace raro estar ayudando a quien fue mi enemigo… y que no he visto hace ya tiempo… _-dirige su mirada al frente de el _–me pregunto donde estarán sus hermanos… *le ve curiosa* _-Boomer nota la mirada de Miyako y le ve extrañado –que… que pasa? –Miyako la aparta rápidamente ajustando la venda- nandemonai desu ne –sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se coloca de pie poniendo sus manos detrás –ne ne no me has dicho tu nombre, cómo te llamas desu? –guardando las cosas en el maletín –m… mi nombre…? Pues… e…etto… -desvía la mirada recordando- Matsume… Yamanashi... –rascando su cabeza –_debo acostumbrarme a mi nuevo nombre… y no decir que soy Boomer por mi seguridad… y por la de mis hermanos… _-a Miyako le corre una gotita cómica por su cien –a…ara… _este no se si se la ha inventado o ser verdad _y bueno… por que estas en estas condiciones? Que… que te ha pasado?... –se sienta a su lado viéndole curiosa.

A Matsume le tiemblan un poco las manos al recordar lo sucedido –la-larga historia –Miyako lo nota extraño, y posa su mano sobre la de el –vamos… yo soy de confianza… _porque estoy siendo así…? Ojala que no esté mal que insista… _-Matsume ve el suelo con ojos llenos de temor, cubre su rostro con sus manos inclinándose hacia abajo apoyando sus codos en sus rosillas. Miyako sorprendida por la reacción apoya sus manos en la espalda del joven –go-gomenasai… creo que te hice recordar una muy mala experiencia… ya que esa reacción… _fue la que tuve hace un tiempo… _esa reacción no ser normal… hontoni gomenasai…

/Flashback/

Un ambiente gris con casas y ventanas rotas con vidrios tirados en el terreno de tierra, cielos nublados y fuerte brisa azotaba los arboles del lugar, un lugar de impresión pobre para el que lo vea.

Brick, Butch y Boomer corren rápidamente escapando de algo, Boomer mira hacia atrás y se tropieza cayendo de rodillas a la tierra levantando polvo y sus hermanos se detienen a verle –Boo-Boomer levántate rápido! –Brick jala de su brazo mientras Butch ve al frente donde se encontraba un puente con unos cinco tipos golpeando a una mujer –Brick… mi-mira… -Butch murmura hacia sus hermanos sin apartar su impactada mirada en los tipos, Brick y Boomer dirigen su mirada impactados – NOO! YA-YAMETTE ONEGAI _*llorando a gritos desesperados* _POR FAVOR DEJENME! TENGAN PIEDAD POR FAVOR –uno de los tipos se aparta dejando ver el cuerpo completo de la mujer con ropas pobres rasgadas, con graves heridas en su cuerpo y dando a conocer su embarazo –mierda… -Butch se acerca dando un paso al frente para detenerlos pero Brick lo agarra del brazo haciéndolo retroceder –pero por qué mierda me detienes imbécil?! –intenta soltarse pero Brick lo atrae más hacia el cubriendo la boca de su hermano con su mano fuertemente- cállate idiota, si te acercas vendrán mas de ellos –hace ver a Butch ladeando su cabeza al frente dejando ver a miles de personas al otro lado del puente como si nada estuviese pasando.

Uno de los tipos agarra un fierro y lo impacta en la nuca de la mujer embarazada desvaneciéndola en el piso mientras ríe- JAJAJJAJA! AHÍ TIENES PUTA ZORRA –con sonrisa sádica al igual a la de sus compañeros la comienzan a patear en el suelo –ne ne por que no hacemos algo más divertido…? –saca un machete de su bolso y lo acerca a la mujer después de volverla a patear.

Si se lo merece por zorra JAJAJJA –todos ellos comienzan a reír a carcajadas mientras que el otro comienza a enterrar el machete sin piedad sobre la inocente mujer.

Brick con sus hermanos se congelan con sus miradas llenas de miedo perdidas en el acto de los tipos gravando todo lo sucedido en sus mentes.

AQUÍ TIENES MUJERZUELA! –el hombre entierra el machete en su pecho bajando por su pecho abriendo su vientre- que tal si le sacamos a la mierda que lleva dentro chicos? –ofrece otro metiendo su mano en el interior de la mujer sacando el feto y levantándolo dejándolo ver a todos- JAJA que verga es esa? –ríen sin parar agarrándolo desde su ombligo umbilical –ya me aburrí mucho cuento tíos –le quita el feto colgando lleno de sangre colgando y lo amarra a la cara de la mujer firmemente- listo traedme una cuerda! –otro hombre entrega la cuerda riendo- jajjajaja –sin parar de reír comienza a atar el estremo de la cuerda al cuello de la mujer, termina y los demas ayudan a levantarla mientras que otro amarra la cuerda al fierro del puenta y la lanzan colgandola en el –si que me he divertido -sobando su panza- si que si tio, hacemos esto como si fuese un hobie no creen? –comienzan a irse al otro lado del puente dejando un baño de sangre a su alrededor como si nada.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

HEY MIREN! –dice un señor detrás de los chicos apuntándoles – Son ellos! –dice otro gritándole a la muchedumbre de atrás con lanzas, fierros, tablas con clavos y algunos con armas más punzantes y otras con filo – TRAS ELLOS! –Brick se voltea rápidamente al escuchar los gritos saliendo del shock agarrándolos de sus brazos fuertemente y comienza a correr rápido sacando a Butch del shock corriendo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos soltándose del brazo de Brick corriendo más rápido – he-hey ESPERA IMBECIL! –aumenta su velocidad colocándose a un costado de Butch sin soltar del brazo a Boomer quien lo sigue a pasos ligeros con mirada perdida –Boomer JODER Vuelve! –Lo zamarrea mientras corre remordiendo entre dientes y de repente le tiran una lanza directamente al costado del abdomen de Boomer regresándolo a la normalidad mientras se va desangrando –K..KUSOOO –se suelta de Brick y apoya sus mano en la herida quitando la lanza corriendo con algo de dificultad detrás de sus hermanos –Butch Boomer si no nos separamos todos moriremos! –Dijo a gritos Brick sin parar de correr –idiota si nos separamos no habrá muchas posibilidades de que nos volvamos a encontrar! –Pues si no nos separamos no podremos salvarnos! A-ah… -se interpuso Boomer intentando aumentar su velocidad a la de sus hermanos –también tenemos a Boomer herido no podemos dejarlo solo –dijo Brick e-está bien pe-pero donde…? –los chicos se dan cuenta que se va acumulando más gente frente y detrás de ellos –mierda mierda mierda –expresa Brick deteniéndose y jalando un poco su cabello –no nos queda otra –Butch agarra por las espaldas a sus hermanos y se lanza por el puente junto con ellos y la gente les comienza a tirar las lanzas hiriéndolos mientras se la llevan la corriente mientras intentan esquivarlas.

Boomer se encontraba tirado en la orilla del rio inconsciente –K…kya… -comienza a despertar viendo borroso y se levanta tambaleante apoyando sus manos en el rostro –chi…chicos?... –los busca con la mirada apartando una mano del rostro y no los encuentra – Chicos? –se voltea para ver si están detrás sin haber resultado –pero… donde… -murmura y comienza a buscarles por los alrededores.

/Fin Flashback/

Miyako de pie retrocede unos pasos –q…que… horrible… la señora… tus hermanos… tú… perdóname por haberte hecho recordar… -hace una reverencia cerrando fuerte sus ojos –n…no… no i…importa…–sonríe levemente falso con mirada perdida y Miyako se da cuenta de eso –_me pregunto… porque… dejo que este conmigo… si él es o… o era uno de mis enemigos hace cierto tiempo… me pregunto porque parece ya no ser malvado… aunque casi siempre estaba a la siga de sus hermanos… o… solo por su horrorosa experiencia… que cosas le habrán pasado antes de eso… _-Miyako se acerca y se abalanza sobre el recostándolo en la cama abrazándolo fuertemente –tú… tú has vivido una experiencia traumarte… debes aun estar afectado… o solo creo eso… _no me importa si es amigo o no, no me importa si no sea del todo bueno… el es un ser vivo… y tiene sentimientos… _-lo abraza más fuerte y Matsume queda impactado por lo que hizo, nunca le habían abrazado, ni siquiera sus hermanos –_que… que es esto…? Que e…está haciendo?... será a esto a lo que le llaman abrazo…? Sea... sea lo que sea… se siente… acogedor… _


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

Ya-Yamanashi-san…? –Miyako le aparta con sus manos apoyadas a los hombros –que-que pasa? –le ve extrañada y Matsume se aparta un poco sobando su nuca y viendo a un costado del suelo –perdón… este… no nada –ríe un poco sonriente y acomoda su ropa –Miyako ne ne tienes donde quedarte? _Kuso… *algunas gotitas recorren su nuca*_ _como rayos se me ocurre invitar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco waaaaa *rascando su cabeza fuerte* _omg! –Matsume le queda viendo con cara de "WTH" –e…etto… me las arreglare para tenerlo –Miyako se detiene un poco a verle con sus manos aun sobre su cabeza – _seré… _ne puedes quedarte si quieres –sonríe amigablemente y Matsume le queda viendo sorprendido por sus palabras –na-nani?

Miyako se encontraba en un cuarto donde habían sabanas, colchones y mantas gruesas tanto como delgadas para hacerle una cama al joven – _*sacando algunas mantas mientras las apoya en su antebrazo* después de lo que me dijo no creo que siga siendo malo… si me lo conto ser porque necesitaba desahogarse… ya que no tiene a nadie… por ahora _–entra Matsume interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Miyako y esta lo voltea a ver – te… te puedo ayudar…? –acercándose y Miyako le responde con una sonrisa –hai hai Yamanashi –san desu –Matsume se acerca y saca un colchón con forro marrón claro y sale del pequeño cuarto esperando a Miyako con una sonrisa y su mirada en ella, Miyako sale cargando las sabanas en su antebrazo y las lleva al cuarto de huéspedes donde había una cama sin colchón , aunque se veía algo antiguo y sin usar permanecía limpio –aquí dormirás desu –sonriendo y Matsume coloca el colchón sobre la cama –ne yo me encargo de lo demás, tu ya has hecho demasiado –extiende sus manos hacia Miyako –aa no haber problema déjame yo alistare esto –riendo pasa por el costado de Matsume y comienza a colocar las sabanas –entonces te ayudare _*sonríe apuntándose a si mismo* _-coge otra sabana y la coloca sobre la que puso Miyako en el colchón comenzando a hacer juntos la cama.

Se ve a Matsume sentado sobre la cama viendo a Miyako a un costado de la puerta con su mano apoyada en la manilla y la otra en el interruptor de la luz –duerme bien desu –sonríe amigable y Matsume se levanta apoyando una de sus manos en su pecho –te agradezco… en verdad lo que estás haciendo… apenas soy un extraño y tú me ayudas de igual forma… hontoni… hontoni arigato –Miyako abre un poco más la puerta sonriendo mas y entrecerrando leve sus ojos –no me lo agradezcas… ahora descansa, que duermas bien y sueña lindo desu… -Matsume sin dejar de sonreír se vuelve a sentar, Miyako sale del cuarto apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

Matsume comienza a quitarse la chaqueta y camisa, luego los zapatos y pantalón quedando solo en bóxer, abre la cama y se acuesta tapándose con las sabanas y mantas acogedoras, acomoda su cabeza en la almohada y cierra sus ojos acurrucándose.

Miyako ya acostada en su cama viendo al techo con algo de insomnio bosteza con sueño –_Boomer… el tercer RRBZ creado por Mojo con tres chicos mas… para destruirnos *se acomoda de costado* me pregunto por qué Boomer ya no parece ser malo… o al menos ya no aparenta serlo… y como… él y sus hermanos llegaron a parar a ese extraño lugar… que estará pasando allí… donde estarán Brick y Butch…? _–cierra sus ojos para intentar dormirse.

Al día siguiente

Miyako recién despertando se sienta y estira sus brazos bostezando con sueño con sus ojos cerrados – aaah… _*sobando sus ojos* _maldito insomnio… no me dejo dormir bien hoy… o más bien como siempre –se levanta colocándose unas pantuflas blancas dejando ver su vestido amarillo pálido de seda como pijama, acomoda su cabello y se dirige al armario de su cuarto, se quita su pijama dejándole caer de sus hombros al suelo, levanta sus pies para no pisarlo y lo recoge dejándolo a un lado, queda en ropa interior y comienza a buscar su blusa blanca de la escuela –um… aquí esta… -la encuentra y se la va colocando abotonándola, también encuentra rápido su falda. Se sienta en su cama y se coloca calcetines negros y zapatos del mismo color sin cordones. Se levanta en dirección al baño de su cuarto, entra y coge una peineta acomodando su cabello a un lado de su hombro–omg… olvide colocarme eso para dejar ondulado mi cabello… -continua y termina dejando su cabello suelto con leves ondulaciones en el en las terminaciones de las puntas, toma un lazo negro y lo coloca como un cintillo en su cabeza con un moño pequeño a su costado dejando caer las tiras sobrantes colgando, acomoda su fleco en su frente cepillándolo también y le deja derecho, arregla algunos detalles de su peinado.

Entra ya alistada donde estaba Matsume, abre la puerta y se encontraba una nota que decía "Ne lo siento por no esperar a que te despiertes, me levante y aliste temprano para buscar a mis hermanos, a y bueno saque comida de tu refrigerador jeje no había comido hace días y tenía bastante hambre, gracias por tu solidaridad ^ ^"


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3

Gomen eOe... este capitulo sera corto xD porque mi mi office fail eweUu ... ojala no les moleste xD intentare arreglar el problema lo mas rapido que pueda ^O^)/

xao xao nwn)7

* * *

Vaya… no se espero pero bueno… ojala que encuentre a sus hermanos pronto –guarda la carta en el bolsillo de su blusa y se va del cuarto caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera –_quería por lo menos ayudarle… rayos, que me hará confiar en el…? *sobando su brazo derecho con su mano mientras va bajando* de todos modos… ha cambiado desde que lo vi por última vez… al parecer era así por influencia de sus hermanos y padre *dobla a la derecha viendo un desorden en la cocina* omg… *le corren gotitas en su nuca* se nota que estaba hambriento… *esquivando las manchas de comida para no ensuciarse* _-abre el refrigerador viendo un desorden dentro –omg… n…no importa –ríe fingidamente y saca una lata de jugo de uva y se lo bebe tranquila- sah… _*suspira*_ que estará haciendo Matsume ahora? …

Matsume Yamanashi camina por las calles de la ciudad con las manos en sus bolsillos y con su mirada atenta buscando con la mirada y preguntando a las personas más cercanas dando detalles de sus hermanos –ok… gracias de todos modos… -la señora a la cual le pregunto se aleja –moo… nada… nadie sabe nada sobre ellos … ni los han visto … o mis detalles no ser tan específicos jum…

/Flashback/ (Matsume preguntando por los chicos)

Ne Ne Señor ha visto a un chico pelirrojo con cara de vándalo y un emo de ojos verdes!? Ó.Ô

/Fin Flashback/

Sah… que se le va hacer… -se encoje de hombros suspira y sigue con su camino silbando.

Al rato después este joven deja de silbar bajando su mirada seriamente -…KUSO –le da un golpe al muro de su costado llamando la atención de algunas personas -_*mira a su alrededor y quita su mano de allí* _e…etto… -como si nada comienza a caminar rápido tapando un poco su cara por lo ocurrido –_no estoy haciendo ni un poco de esfuerzo para encontraros chicos _–al rato después se oscurece con las calles vacías y alumbradas con algunos focos en mal estado parpadeando-_… soy un inútil… siempre alguien ayudándome… siempre… yo he sido quien ha requerido de ayuda siempre… y … ahora que estoy solo… no tengo a nadie… _A NADIE_ *se deja caer de rodillas* _todo… por… no esquivar esa maldita cosa! _*Toca con fuerza su abdomen sintiendo dolor* _AGHT! _*deja de hacerlo y apoya sus manos en el suelo* _los necesito… _*murmura y se deja caer* …_

La relación entre hermanos de Boomer y los demás era muy apegada, ya que siempre se protegían entre sí, siempre cuidándose entre si, al igual que todos los hermanos a veces se peleaban pero siempre se reconciliaban, eran muy apegados pero nunca se dijeron lo mucho que se necesitaban, por eso es que Boomer, el menor de los tres, cree que es un inútil, como el menor, cree que es mas débil, torpe, y que aun no sabe nada, solo que es un idiota bueno para nada.

Pero… gracias a quien cree eso?

Mojo? No lo creo.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1

Matsume se levanta tambaleante y baja una espesa niebla a su alrededor, el cielo de noche puede notarse difícilmente nublado, Matsume salta un troco que se interponía en su camino besando la niebla, de repente algo lo golpea por detrás, se cae y pierde la conciencia con los ojos entrecerrados sin poder moverse, gimiendo despacio por el dolor ve unos zapatos delante de él y cierra sus ojos desvaneciéndose.

Despierta en un lugar desértico, con casi nada a su alrededor, al parecer pareciera estar recién amaneciendo, Matsume comienza a caminar viendo a su alrededor con sus pupilas algo contraídas –pero…q…que…? –comienza a tener raras sensaciones en el cuerpo y cae al suelo revolcándose sin saber lo que le pasaba, su cuerpo comienza a temblar descontroladamente levantando la arena que le rodeaba rodando un poco, logra ponerse boca abajo apoyando sus manos en la arena e intenta levantarse aun temblando, sus pupilas se contraen mas diminutamente con su esclerótica comenzando a hincharse e irritarse, este tapa sus ojos con sus manos fuertemente –AAAHHHH! –respira agitadamente jadeando algo rápido y su pulso se acelera más de lo normal.

/Flashback/

En una especie de laboratorio, Boomer con sus ojos cerrados como dormido, con boca entrecerrada y cabeza ladeada, amarrado con alambres de púas a la pared apretando sus muñecas y pies colgando, mientras sangre cae al piso en forma de gotas por sus dañadas y maltratadas muñecas con un poco de sangre recorriendo una de sus comisuras aun estando durmiendo.

Entra una mujer vestida como empresaria, falda negra y blusa roja con botas negras con tacón, solo mostrando su sonrisa y no sus ojos, eleva un poco su mano dejando ver una jeringa con un liquido verde dentro de ella-

/Fin Flashback/

GAAAAAKTH…..! –se apoya en sus rodillas y se vuelve a impactar en el suelo revolcándose con mas descontrol comenzando a toser botando sangre.

/Flashback/

(Voces en eco)

Ne… P-57 … eres muy kawaii desho…? –le acaricia el rostro y despierta un poco con sus ojos entrecerrados y mirada perdida sin su brillo viéndola–porque… no probamos esta nueva medicina…? –le acerca la punta de la jeringa al cuello.

/Fin Flash Back/

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –se aprieta el cuello retorciéndose de dolor apoyando su espalda en arena levantándose un poco con sus pies apegando mas su espalda y se va al lado remordiendo fuertemente mientras su corazón bombea mas fuerte acelerándose.

Su corazón se detiene quedando inmóvil sobre la arena con el sol .


	8. Chapter 3 Part 2

Su cerebro manda un impulso a su corazón regresándole a la vida en 1,00 seg. Aproximadamente haciéndolo saltar por él en el suelo quedando sentado y con sus pupilas contraídas y ojos algo mas desteñidos que los azules de antes – _*apoya sus manos sobre su cabeza colocándola entre sus piernas respirando aceleradamente por su boca* _-sus dolores desaparecen de repente y deja su cuerpo inmóvil, luego de unos segundos va sacando lentamente su cabeza de entre sus piernas –que… está pasando…? Que… me está pasando a mi…? _*Pone sus manos frente a el observándolas detenidamente* _no puedo recordar lo que nos ocurrió en esa prisión… _nos paso…? _Mis… hermanos… no… ellos y yo escapamos… no creo que los hayan capturado de nuevo… o quizá… joder ese par de idiotas… -se levanta tambaleante apoyando manos en sus rodillas remordiendo y viendo el horizonte –valdrá la pena… creo …

Después de un día caminando sin rumbo ni saber en dónde estaba específicamente seguía caminando en pleno sol y calor, y sus ropas sucias con unas cuantas manchas de suciedad en su rostro, resistiendo la sed y hambre –que… es e…eso…? –con voz tenue y débil ve un campamento a lo lejos tapando el sol con su mano para ver mejor con ojos entrecerrados –debe… ser una… a…alucinación… verdad…? Verdad? –se apresura dando rápidos trotes ligeros por el cansancio y cae al suelo de repente tosiendo cubriendo su boca –nani… sore? –ve su mano cubierta de sangre y la cierra apoyándola en su pecho viendo al suelo- … -pasa su antebrazo por sus ojos limpiando la arena que se acumulaba en ellos y mira hacia delante viendo una pendiente hacia abajo y se levanta observándola detenidamente, pestañea unas cuantas veces y ve que al final de la pendiente estaba lleno de cuerpos mutilados y bolsas distribuyendo sangre por todos los lados, aguanta la respiración cubriendo su nariz impactado y se levanta retrocediendo enredando un poco sus pies al hacerlo –esto… es real? –traga saliva y sin quitar la mano de su nariz y boca se acerca a dar una ojeada, algunos mosquitos suben y bajan a depositar sus huevos en los cuerpos llenos de lombrices y con un olor insoportable. Matsume se acerca un poco mas y resbala su pie cayendo hacia abajo extiende su mano agarrándose de una rama antes de caer hacia los cuerpos –H…hya… _*hace fuerza y leva su otra mano a alcanzar una liana que colgaba de allí y se afirma de ella haciendo presión con la otra mano subiendo apenas* _ a..Ayúdenme… _*de repente pierde sus fuerzas y se deja caer con sus manos extendidas hacia arriba mientras se le nubla la vista y se desvanece en la tierra levantando polvo* _

Despierta llevando su mano a uno de sus ojos frotándolo y apoyándose de costado con su codo, ve hacia su alrededor al recuperar bien su vista y ve salir una lombriz del ojo de un cuerpo mutilado, le entran ganas de vomitar y cubre su boca tosiendo cerrando fuerte sus ojos con un gran asco por lo que lo rodeaba, aguanta su respiración sin abrir sus ojos y se levanta comenzando a correr para salir de ahí ya tapando su boca y nariz con antebrazo entreabriendo sus ojos se da cuenta que había una puerta metálica al frente del, mira a sus costados y se dirige rápidamente a ella abriéndola a base de patadas, sale rápidamente cerrando con fuerza la puerta y continua corriendo quitando su mano y se detiene apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas jadeando agitadamente con sudor en su rostro –que…mierda –ve hacia al frente observando un pasillo blanco e iluminado, una cámara detecta su rostro intentando identificarlo pero Matsume no se da cuenta de que lo vigilaban comenzando a caminar con más calma con cámaras fijas en el – ara? –se da cuenta de una cámara y se cubre un poco el rostro con el antebrazo –siento que ya había estado aquí antes… pero… -da trotes ligeros aun cubriendo un poco su rostro hasta llegar a una compuerta que se abre automáticamente hacia arriba al acercarse.

Matsume entra a pasos muy lentos quitando con cuidado su antebrazo del rostro viendo atentamente su oscuro alrededor, ya lejos de la compuerta esta se cierra de golpe y Matsume se voltea por el susto –tsk… -sigue caminando hacia delante y un pasillo blanco se va formando a medida de que avanza lentamente y este ve asombrado como enciende la luz que forma el pasillo cada vez que pisa –eh…? –detiene su paso al ver un cuadro rojo en el pasillo –que es esto? –se hinca apoyando sus brazos cruzados en sus rodillas –hum? –extiende su mano y aprieta el cuadro y todo se enciende de golpe con una habitación blanca y estantes a su alrededor del mismo color, Matsume se acerca a uno de los estantes encontrando una camisa roja con rayas desde los hombros hasta el final de los brazos de ella y pantalones negros con zapatillas del mismo color con cordones rojos al igual que las rayas –omg… -saca la camiseta y la observa detenidamente.

Después de unos minutos Matsume se encontraba con la vestimenta que encontró ya puesta y se dirige a otro estante encontrando los accesorios, se coloca unas gafas y al ponerlas aprieta sin querer un botón y aparece una imagen 3D frente a Matsume en forma tecnológica escaneando el lugar con los lentes automáticamente, Matsume va moviéndose en círculos en si para escanear mejor asombrándose un poco y se los quita viéndolos –quizá me sirvan… -los guarda en el bolsillo de la camisa y se coloca unos guantes –por que estaría esto aquí? –se voltea viendo sus rotas y sucias ropas en el suelo.

La compuerta se abre y aparece una chica linda con cabello albino y tacos altos con vestimenta de científica –Matsume… te estábamos esperando –sonríe.

A Matsume le vuelve un fuerte shock al escuchar la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas y cae de rodillas débilmente al suelo horrorizado sin voltear a ver nada.


	9. Chapter 3 Part 3

Pense que no volverias… -la mujer albina posa su paso en la cabeza de matsume con este temblando –por que tan urgido… _*se hinca a las espaldas del chico, relame sus labios y le susurra en el odio*_ recordaste… verdad? –lo abraza.

/flashback/

Cadenas cuelgan del techo mientras sostienen las muñecas de Boomer hacia arriba apretadamente –Mi…Mikari… que… que hac-? –la chica cubre los labios de matsume con los suyos y este retrocede moviendo las cadenas de sus pies y muñecas que no le permitían apartarse mas.

/fin flashback/

Urusai… -susurra Matsume

/flashback/

Mikari recorre con la punta de su dedo el abdomen de Boomer hasta su pantalón –mmh… -relame sus labios comenzando a toquetearlo en su parte –YAMETTE! –intenta dar patadas y Mikari jala un extremo de la cadena de las muñecas y las aprieta mas levantándolas –A…Aght…! Su-Suéltame hija de- -mikari mete su mano dentro del pantalón apretándole un poco.

/fin flashback/

Matsume se pone de pie y la agarra del cuello estampándola contra el muro con fuerzas sobrehumanas, mikari se levanta como puede resistiendo una torcedura en su tobillo y ve fijo a matsume –ese… color… tus ojos se han puesto mas pálidos… esas pupilas… -se asombra y sonríe retorcidamente –HAHHAHA El virus P-57 a funcionado! –gira en sí y se detiene un momento a ver a matsume –are? –matsume retrocede –vi-virus…? …pero tu… tu dijiste que- -mikari levanta su dedo callándolo – shh… momento… yo dije que íbamos a probar algo… no? … era una sorpresa… -matsume retrocede aun mas –menuda sorpresa… _*coge un revolver de su pantalón y apunta a la chica* _… que es lo que me pasara…? –la chica levanta sus brazos a la vista de matsume para que no sospeche y da un paso adelante –estamos recién experimentándola… aparte… de que tu eres el único que ha sobrevivido la contaminación que tiene ese virus en la sangre –matsume ve las venas de sus antebrazos algo hinchadas –después de que ya este desarrollada te darán contracciones en tu cuerpo… eso pasa cuando ya va lleno a tu cerebrito –sonríe plácidamente cerrando sus ojos –por eso es que tienes esos hermosos ojos azul pálido… solo sabemos los síntomas que tiene… pero no lo que desarrolla en el cuerpo humano -los abre y corre hacia él y este rueda en el suelo hacia al lado evadiéndola, la chica cae al suelo de rodillas –por que te escapas de mi…? –se levanta y matsume tomando firme el revólver con sus dos manos cierra sus ojos y aprieta el gatillo.

La mujer con manos apoyadas en su hombro desangrándose gimiendo despacio –a..Ah- … no me odies por lo que te he hecho… -matsume le da una patada recostándola con ella –no… era … mi… mi i-intención… abusar de t…ti -sostiene aun el arma y dispara al pecho de mikari, lo suelta de repente con sus manos temblantes y retrocede tomando su cabellos entre los dedos –que… que he hecho…? –ve a sus lados y corre hacia la compuerta en la que había entrado, le golpea con sus puños hundiéndola sin resultado a que se abra.

Viendo todo hacia su alrededor se da cuenta que el muro del fondo se comienza a abrir por la mitad lentamente, matsume retrocede apoyando una de sus manos en la compuerta mientras ve atentamente como se abre cierto muro con una luz blanca resplandeciente que hace cubrir un poco sus ojos viendo entre sus dedos lo que pasa.

Un señor con lentes ópticos de marco negro, apariencia de cómo unos 40 años, vestimenta de científico y alto se acerca a matsume caminando tranquilo –Boomer… tanto tiempo –sonríe y se sigue acercando –qui-quien eres…? –apega su espalda en la compuerta –ah… no me recuerdas… -saca una pequeña foto de un pequeño aparente a 8 años con una mujer sonriendo con el juntos y abrazados –eh…? Por qué me muestras eso? NO RESPONDES A MI PREGUNTA! –aprieta sus manos remordiendo enfadado –cálmate Boomer –ríe amigable sonriendo tranquilo –Responde a mi maldita pregunta! –el señor se le acerca deteniéndose en una distancia considerable metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos –Sakano Namikawa –suspira viéndolo sonriente –Na…Namikawa…-san… -su pulso se agita y se va contra el tomándolo de sus antebrazos apretándolos –Tu debes saber donde se encuentras mis hermanos VERDAD? –Namikawa apoya sus manos en los lados de los brazos del joven levantándolo un poco –he? Por que tanto esfuerzo por encontrarlos? –A matsume le viene una ira repentina y lo agarra del pecho levantándolo sobrepasando su altura –respóndeme maldito –el tipo sonríe mas –así no se debe tratar a los mayores… -le llega un dardo anestesian te a matsume en su cuello y lo hace caer inconsciente al suelo.

Crío ignorante –Namikawa ajusta su corbata y entra un grupo de 6 uniformados con mascarillas entran con una camilla, 2 sosteniéndola y 3 recostando a matsume en ella, al jefe del grupo recibe un expediente entregado por Namikawa, Namikawa sale de la sala en silencio.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 1

Los mismos integrantes del grupo anterior llevan a Matsume por un largo pasillo recostado en la camilla, el que iba delante de todos se detiene y gira la perilla de la puerta abriéndola hasta atrás y los demás entran junto con Matsume –trasládenlo a la camilla del quirófano -dijo el que tenía el expediente de Boomer, los otros lo levantan y lo recuestan en la camilla indicada.

Entra el personal que trabaja en él, llevaban gorros en la cabeza y mascarillas tapándoles la boca para evitar la propagación de gérmenes, se le coloca a Boomer una mascarilla de venturi, otro le inyecta un líquido transparente en el cuello… La imagen se vuelve resplandeciente volviéndose todo blanco.

Tsk… -se levanta entre la lluvia confundido y sin recuerdos con la camisa manchada con sangre, pasa su mano por su frente descubriendo una herida en ella –Ah… -toca su nuca -me duele la cabeza, rayos, no puedo pensar ahora… demo necesito exactamente saber en dónde estoy… -se fija bien en el lugar sin saber que estaba haciendo tirado en plena carretera, remuerde y escoge un camino al azar mojando todo de el por la lluvia, camina entre la neblina sintiendo como algo lo observa escondido entre ella, sintiendo miedo se detiene de repente –_a..Ahora no es el momento para sustos…necesito llegar a un sitio seguro de inmediato _-pasa su manga por los ojos limpiando las gotas de agua de su rostro, levanta la mirada visualizando un cartel enorme – "Bienvenido a Saigo" a que me sonara ese nombre…

Se adentra y al rato de caminar percibe un intenso olor a muerte a medida que avanza, cubre nariz y boca con su antebrazo dando pasos más lentos y ligeros que antes, escuchando voces que le susurran en sus oídos sin que él las pueda entender lo que dicen, intenta mantener la calma pero algo le dice que está en peligro y se largue rápido. Escucha un ruido y se gira de brusco dándose cuenta de que no había nada –mi imaginación me está jodiendo… -de repente nota una inmensa presión lo invade sobre su pecho sintiendo una gran angustia dentro asfixiándolo, apoya sus manos sobre su cuello gritando en alta voz "AYUDA!" pero solo le respondió su propio eco, haciendo tontos movimientos para liberarse poco a poco pierde fuerzas, trotando algo rápido y decaído llegando a su límite –ya n…no puedo más… -se desploma contra el suelo.

Despierta en un cuarto oscuro rodeado de criaturas, una de ellas se le acerca muy despacio, el coge lo primero que agarró a mano y se lo clava en el cuello, se dispara la adrenalina y sale corriendo a todo lo que le permitían las piernas atravesando un enorme pasillo al fondo aparece una silueta deforme acercándose a gran velocidad. El instinto de supervivencia se le activa a Matsume mientras corre sin control de repente como bestia poseída se le lanza encima, le apuñala hasta que deje de salpicar la sangre fría que caía a su rostro y a su alrededor.

De forma agitada y jadeante se levanta soltando el arma con que apuñalo al extraño, dándose cuenta de que era un hombre común y corriente –pero que…? –ve a sus lados y sale corriendo nuevamente viendo todo a sus alrededores con el gran entorno gris que rodeaba el extraño pueblo. Matsume se detiene al escuchar el sollozo de una niña y camina inconscientemente hacia el sonido –ara… -llega y ve a una chica más o menos de 14 años con las manos en sus ojos intentando parar las lagrimas que brotan de sus ojos con ropas rotas mojándose en la lluvia, Matsume le queda viendo algo sorprendido –hola…? –la chica lo escucha y quita un poquito las manos de sus ojos sin responderle, los ojos de la chica eran color amarillo y de cabellera negra -… -Matsume se le acerca hincándose al frente de la joven quitando su chaqueta negra colocándosela en la espalda –gomen… también esta mojada pero la parte de adentro sigue seca –sonríe viéndola y esta la acomoda un poco más en su hombro –arigato… -aparta su mirada –ne… has visto a un par de chicos… más o menos de mi edad y algo extrovertidos? –la chica vuelve a mirarlo –de cabello naranjo y otro… color negro desho? –Matsume asiente rápido sin quitar la mirada en los ojos de la chica –ellos me salvaron… -sonríe plácidamente viendo el suelo –salvaron? –pregunta Matsume –hai… unos tipos me estaban siguiendo y ellos los ahuyentaron por el rato –Matsume le ayuda a ponerse de pie tomando su mano levantándose junto con ella –me podrías decir por donde se fueron? –la chica asiente y apunta hacia la esquina de una calle a la izquierda –arigato! –camina algo pero se detiene volviéndose a voltear –me llamo Matsume Yamanashi –sonriendo- y tú cómo te llamas? –La chica se coloca bien la chaqueta –me… me llamo Yami Namikawa desu –se acerca un poco a Matsume –_Yami… = oscuridad no? _Namikawa? –le queda viendo y Yami asiente –_creo haber escuchado ese apellido..._ soka… y tienes a donde ir? –Yami niega con su cabeza ladeada –yo… yo ser muy pobre y vivo en las calles… en esta ciudad si no tienes dinero no eres nadie… los habitantes son todos de pocos recursos y siempre abusan de los más débiles… e incluso algunos hacen asesinatos a sueldo… se tomaron la comisaria del pueblo… -se abalanza sobre Matsume apoyando manos en los hombros de él –debes irte luego, o serás presa de los maleantes del territorio –Matsume toma la mano de Yami y camina junto a ella hasta la esquina, Yami se detiene soltándose –hablo en serio… -Matsume sonríe –no me pasara nada… _después de asesinar a un hombre matar dos o tres no hace la diferencia…_ se defenderme, ahora tú no puedes estar sola si este pequeño pueblo es así, te puede pasar cualquier cosa, sentiría remordimiento si te dejo sola de nuevo –la chica abro sus ojos con mucho brillo aun húmedos –de nuevo? –sonríe y lo abraza –eh…? _D…de nuevo…? *sin abrazarla dirige su mirada a la chica* … Yami –chan… _-busca en sus recuerdos y la abraza fuerte –pensé que me habías olvidado completamente


	11. Chapter 4 Part 2 (INCOMPLETE!)

**(Gomeeenasaii Q.Q! Este cap. Será corto porque necesito mas inspiración ,! –me arrodillo- tanto tiempo fuera perdi el ritmo y Gomen juro volver a publica cap. Por semana se los prometo TTOTT y y prometo que si eran largos! No me abandonen ;-; sigan leyendo esta historia si os gusta y tengan paciencia mañana publicare su continuación en serio Q^Q o se las verán conmigo ¬o¬)9 ok nu TT^TT **

**Xao Xao nwn) **

n..no… yo no… recuer- AAaaah!-le llega un punzante dolor en el ojo y lo cubre con su mano-i..tai… _doushte me…? _Gyakth! –cai al suelo cubriendo ambos ojos mientras estos le sangran manchando sus manos con el rojo –Matsume! –Yami lo sostiene para que no se impacte en el suelo y lo sienta apoyandolo en un muro –Matsume que te pasa!? –Matsume solo gimiendo de dolor de repente empuja a Yami lejos de el mientras tose y vomita sangre ensuciando sus ropas con ella y el suelo –aah…*_respira agitadamente con su rostro palido con una sonrisa caida* n…no puedo ver… *intenta aclar su vista parpadeando y lentamente se levanta apoyandose en el muro* _-Yami se levanta rapido para volverlo a sostener –Matsume… -corre hacia un pozo y jala la cuerda sacando un balde lleno de agua y rompe un trozo de sus ropas limpiando los ojos de Matsume –Matsume…? –se detiene viendo los ojos congelados de Matsume viendo la nada envolviendose de temor –corre… -susurra sin mover ningun musculo –he? –CORRE! –se lanza sobre ella resiviendo una bala en el hombro –KYA! –Yami queda botada en el suelo y Matsume se levanta tomando la mano de la chica comenzando a correr a todo lo que le permiten las piernas –Q..QUE ES LO QUE PASA?! –pregunta Yami agarrandose fuerte de la mano de Matsume –Debes esconderte! –se escabulle entre la niebla aun escuchando los disparos –po… por que…? –pregunta Yami asustada viendo la herida en el hombro de matsume desangrandose –no quiero que te lleven a…ah… a ti –Yami entrecierra los ojos viendolo –alejate… alejate de este pueblo y salvate! Eres demasiado joven para vivir en este estado –dice Matsume tapando su herida y Yami empuña sus manos –Como quieres que escape!? No se donde ir! –alza la voz furiosa –no quiero volver a apartarme de ti! Sufri… sufri demasiado por-! -Matsume cubre los labios de Yami callandolos –la vida pasa rapido a la velocidad de un rayo, si llegas a parpadear quizas vayas a perder todo, sonrie siempre tanto como puedas, nunca… nunca desperdicies los momentos felices ya que nunca sabras lo que podría pasar mañana, olvidate de las lagrimas no van a valer la pena  
comparte tu tiempo con las personas a las que quieras, vive cada instante como si fueran tus últimos segundos, no vaya hacer muy tarde para cuando te des cuenta… persigue tus sueños, no dejes tus ilusiones, exprime cada segundo que estes viva, ten en cuenta siempre lo que vales y no dejes que nadie marchite tus i…ideales ….-la vista de Matsume se nubla y cae inconciente al suelo.


	12. Chapter 4 Part 2 and 3

**Cada uno de sus reviews me da anime a continuarla! Por favor si les gusto dejenme un comentario para ver si voy bien o no u.u … Ahora necesito animo mas que nunca Q.Q**

"**Matsume P.O.V" **

Me siento mareado, siento que un extraño olor viene directamente hacia mi nariz, aun sin ver lo que hay a mi alrededor parpadee múltiples veces hasta que mi vista pudo aclararse, al recuperarla, vuelve poco a poco mi conciencia dándome cuenta que mis brazos estaban atados con una sola cadena que esta enganchada en el techo sobre un gancho liado con un candando y, la otra punta de la cadena esta enrollada en una palanca, noto mi torso desnudo y miro hacia mi alrededor cuerpos y parte de ellos –Q…que…mier-? –algo se impacta contra mi espalda haciéndome emitir un grito de dolor –GAAAKTH! –cierro mis ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi espalda –DETENTE! –sigo sintiendo azotes sobre mi espalda sin poder voltearme a ver quién era el desgraciado que lo hacía, mi respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada y agitada, me contengo remordiendo, intento correr pero noto que mis pies estaban esposados al suelo por unas cadenas pegadas a él, desesperándome me comienzo a mover inquietamente con toda mis fuerzas.

-que te pasa Boomer? –me dice una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-Qué? Que me pasa!? Pues un Gilipollas ME ENCERRO AQUÍ! –me zamarreo –Hijo de Puta, Suéltame!

-que modales son esos? No, no, no –veo que presiona un botón sobre la mesa dándole una descarga eléctrica

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lo deja de presionar y entrelaza sus dedos apoyando sus codos sobre una mesa, aun sin dejar ver mi rostro solo noto blanca su sonrisa entre dientes mientras me ve de frente.

–QUE ME VES?! QUE TANTO MIRAS MALDITO!? –intento bajar mis brazos –

Nuevamente veo que acerca su dedo al botón y …

"**Fin P.O.V" **

-G..GYAAAAAAAAAA! –el hombre aumenta la corriente de los voltajes eléctricos hasta dejar a Matsume inconsciente, dejando que cuelgue de sus brazos hacia delante sin mover ningún musculo, el hombre saca una jeringa y la inyecta en un frasco, se ve como un liquido negro la rebalsa y se acerca a Boomer inyectándoselo en su nuca –esto te ayudara... ~ -se marcha de la habitación, ya estando en el otro lado cierra la puerta ingresando una combinación y los cerrojos de esta se cierran completamente.

-huh…? –Boomer alza su mirada lentamente y ve múltiples televisores frente a él, uno sobre otro, grandes chicos y medianos, que proyectaban una imagen por 1 segundo cada uno, solamente una, que al desaparecer su pantalla se vuelve negra con un numero en particular –que querrán que haga ahora… -mira al suelo viendo una fila de las mismas imágenes en el piso, pero estas cambian aleatoriamente sin decir los números. Se sueltan sus brazos y las otras cadenas se despegan del suelo pero aun atando los pies del chico, Boomer avanza unos cuantos pasos y presiona una imagen con su pie –Ahh! –retrocede al instante sintiendo la electricidad en su cuerpo –uhm… -se dirige al televisor memorizando cada número correspondiente a la imagen, del 1 al 10, si acertaba a todas la puerta se abriría, pero si se equivocaba le daba una descarga eléctrica por las cadenas de sus pies -…. –presiona la imagen numero 1, la que correspondía a una rosa en blanco y negro, la 2 que era un cráneo, y así sucesivamente, cada imagen que presionara se alargaba la cadena, pero debía hacerlo rápido, las imágenes cambiaban cada vez más veloz a la vez que avanzaba, soportando cada una de las descargas de corriente que estaban cada vez mas fuerte dependiendo en que numero se equivocara.

–esta… s…ser … la numero … 10 … -la velocidad en que cambiaba la imagen era demasiada rápida lo cual debía concentrarse hasta que apareciera la imagen correspondiente, si se equivocaba, la descarga eléctrica estaría a su ultimo nivel, respira hondo y presiona rápidamente pero se equivoca tumbándose en el suelo por todo el poder de la electricidad que lo invade –AAA…AAAAAAAAAH! –su cuerpo tiembla enormemente y la electricidad se detiene dejando a Boomer aun temblando por ella, este se levanta tambaleante y con su cuerpo algo adormecido, lo cual lo volvía lento como para volver a presionar imagen con miedo a que le den voltajes de nuevo por su error.

-Q…Que… es… lo que quieren…? –vuelve donde estaba y se deja caer al suelo, viendo a su alrededor se da cuenta que se encontraba una sierra manual cerca, este estira su mano y la acerca lentamente –mierda –golpea su frente al no poder verla antes –como pude ser tan ciego!? –comienza a serruchar la cadena de sus pies pero esta no sufría daño, forjando mucha más fuerza nota que la sierra se rompía poco a poco, Boomer la deja a un lado apoyando sus manos sobre su cabeza –debe haber algo mas… -se voltea viendo una llave tirada en el piso –oh por Judas… -se levanta corriendo hacia ella pero se impacta contra el suelo por las cadenas que no le dejaban avanzar –m…mierda… -la intenta acercar con su mano pero no lo logra, este se queda tirado en el suelo mirando la lleve a largos metros lejos de él –_**la quieres…? **_–una voz se escucha parecida a la de Boomer -¿eh? _**… mira esa sierra… puede liberar uno de tus pies, porque si liberas los dos morirás en un corto tiempo… **_cómo te llamas…? _**4-Hundred **_(Four-Hundred)__–Boomer se acerca a la sierra y la levanta –quien eres? donde estas…? –pregunta mirando a sus alrededores dando vueltas –no puedo verte –dice Boomer deteniéndose –_**Tic - Toc -Tic - Toc - el tiempo se acaba… parece que alguien quiere saber que sepas la hora **_–algo hace ver a Boomer un reloj colgado en el muro –como puedo confiar en ti? Ni siquiera puedo verte, es un tipo de broma!? –le grita a las paredes- Hola?! _**No seas ridículo, **__**Soy una parte de ti inseparable**__**, **__**conozco tus miedos, secretos y vicios...**______**Aun tengo en cuenta el pasado, recuerdos que no recuerdas…yo soy quien ve a través de tus ojos **_–Boomer niega su cabeza –no… tu no existes! –Tapa sus oídos mientras la voz lo hace estremecerse –_**escuchas mi voz, existo ¿Verdad? Obedéceme, o tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta… **_-Boomer alza su rostro agarrando fuerte la sierra –4-Hundred… -comienza a serruchar su pie con toda la fuerza posible –A….AAAH…! –lo aparta viendo el daño que se hizo –pero que…? … _**demasiadas preguntas **_–Boomer agarra su pie y lo quiebra –GAAAAAAAAAAAAAKTHHHHH! _**AAAH! **_–lo suelta y toma la cadena deslizando la esposa unida deslizándola por el pie –AAAAAAAA POR QUE?! –abraza su rodilla conteniendo su dolor –_**…..**_–toma el pie y lo endereza, y se arrastra hasta donde estaba la llave atrayéndolo con el pie liberado, la toma con su mano y deja libre el otro pie –Ahora… -se apoya en el escritorio levantándose –debes ver… guiándote por la oscuridad… -apaga la luz y mira a su oscuro alrededor, ve unos números color rojo en un rincón, eran diminutos y casi no se podían ver –… -enciende la luz y toma la silla impactándola contra el suelo rompiéndose, toma una de las patas de tal usándolo para caminar recargándose en el dando pequeños saltos para avanzar con un solo pie sin poder apoyar el otro -197358264… si no fueses tan lento podrías haber salido sin dificultad… -anota el código en una pantalla y la puerta se abre –bah… inútil… -al ver la molesta luz cubre sus ojos frotándolos –no me eres de mucha ayuda en estas cosas… Boomer

Se encamina por un pasillo mientras baja sus manos dejando ver con bastante claridad los ojos carmesí de 4-Hundred.


End file.
